aun que no hablemos el mismo idioma yo te amo
by mcck
Summary: hoy hay baile para celebrar tres años de paz con los dragones y entra una chica que aunque no hable o entienda el idioma, ella es la persona que se a robado el corazón de hipo. hipoxoc


hipo POV

hoy era una noche grandiosa en berk, ya que hoy se estábamos celebrando tres años desde que los dragones y los vikingos viven en paz, todo el mundo estaba hay bailando y celebrando, en eso entro una chica de cabellos largos,de negro, ondulados, de ojos marrones, la cual era tres centímetros mas baja que yo, a la que todos conocían como carolina la cual venia con un dragón furia nocturna pequeño el cual tenia el borde de las alas y la cola de color rojo en su hombro.

hace dos años una chica fue encontrada inconsciente en las costas de berk, intentamos comunicarnos con ella, pero no podíamos ya que ella no hablaba nuestro idioma y nosotros tampoco el de ella así que nadie le entendía, al final mi padre decidió cuidar de ella como si fuera su hija y la nombro carolina, como uno no sabe el idioma del otro aveces se comunican con mímica o señas, pero no es lo mismo hacer señas para decir o saber algo que hablar, así que la comunicación suele ser algo difícil, aun así hemos aprendido a comunicarnos un poco mas por medio de los dibujos, aun que al principio ella no era muy buena dibujando lo hacia lo suficientemente bien para entenderla, con el tiempo le enseñe a dibujar para que así pudiéramos comunicarnos mejor.

flash back

todos nos encontrábamos asiendo acrobacias en el aire con nuestros dragones mientras que carolina se encontraba abajo mirándonos, cuando noto que se pone a dibujar en la arena.

patan: oigan chicos, miren- en eso todos miramos abajo-¿que le estará pasando?

astrid: oye hipo, ¿que esta dibujando carolina?

hipo: no lo se-respondí intentando ver, pero no lograba saber que era lo que dibujaba

patapez: ¿tal vez quera que bajemos para mostraron algo?-dijo mirando como carolina se encontraba ahitando los brazos

tuffnut: y ¿que hacemos? ¿bajamos donde esta ella?

ruffnut: pues claro, sino como vamos a saber lo que nos quiere decir- y después eso se inicio otra discusión entre los gemelos

astrid: oigan chicos basta, mejor vayamos a ver que es lo que le pasa a carolina

cuando bajamos muchos dibujos de maniobras nuevas para usar con nuestros dragones, no estaban bien representados pero las maniobras eran buenas empezamos a practicarlas todas y en un rato ya sabíamos a serlas, eran realmente increíbles, tanto asi que mis amigos le pidieron que inventara otras nuevas, pero paso lo mismo que la mayoría de las beses, ella no entendió nada de lo que le decíamos.

fin del flash back

desde ese día mis amigos y carolina se empezaron a llevar bien, asíamos guerra de nieve, comíamos juntos, venia con nosotros a la viajes que asemos en el bosque o cuando vamos a pescar, también volaba con nosotros, pero como el dragón furia nocturna (en realidad no sabíamos que era un furia nocturna pero aun así se lo dimos) que le regalo mi padre en su cumpleaños (o el día que el eligió como su cumpleaños ya que no sabemos nada de ella) era muy pequeño, por eso ella volaba conmigo, le enseñe a dibujar para que cuando diseñara nuevas maniobras se vieran mejor y aprendimos juegos nuevos los cuales nos enseño con dibujos, no mucho después nos dimos cuenta de que ella solía ir al bosque para cantarle a la luna así que nosotros decidimos ir también, al principio fue para evitar que le ase nada malo después fue que nos pusimos a cantar con ella, sin darme cuenta cuando me había enamorado de carolina lo cual era malo ya que al no saber bien todo lo lo que decíamos no podía saber saber si ella sentía lo mismo así que decidí amarla en silencio sin que nadie ni ella se enteraran, también al poco tiempo la mita de las conversaciones eran con dibujos y aunque no entiende los chiste se la pasa riendo de todas las cosa locas o bobas que asen todos a diario, se podría decir que los seis somos muy unidos, ya que siempre estamos juntos.

carolina POV

ya han pasado dos años desde que llegue a esta isla llamada brek (esto lo supe debido a un mapa que hipo me mostró y también me llevo sobre los cielos en su dragón para comprobarlo), desde que desperté y vi a un montón de gente extraña a mi alrededor diciendo cosas que no entendía me di cuenta de que no estaba perdida y aun mas importante no hablaba el idioma del lugar y ellos el mio, al principio me sentí asustada sobretodo por los dragones pero después de dos horas me relaje, no entendía nada de lo que decían, lo siguiente que paso fue que alguien me dejo vivir en su casa con su hijo el cual era tan delgado que recordaba como era mi hermano menor, claro que mi hermano tiene mas musculo que el, lo que mas me recordó a mi hermano fueron su ojos verdes solos que los de aquel chico eran mucho mas bonito y profundo que los de mi hermano, aun que no se cuando sucedió un día me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de hipo, lo cual era extraño ya que nunca me había enamorado de nadie solo había sentido vaga atracción pero no amor, pensé que se me pasaría pero no fue así, dos días después de llegar a berk me nombraron carolina, lo cual era curioso ya que ese es mi nombre, por lo menos eso si lo entendieron.

con el tiempo aprendí algunos nombres ente ellos estaban astrid, ruffnut, tuffnut, patan, patapez, bocon, estoico e hipo de los dragones todavía no me los memorizo bien, me encanta andar con ellos es muy divertido y entretenido, aqui la comida es muy asquerosa asi que decidid aprender a cocinar para no tener que aguantar esto y al parecer a todo el mundo le gusta mi cocina, no ase mucho se dieron cuenta de que siempre iba a cantarle a la luna, al principio solo me seguían, pero al poco tiempo se convirtió en nuestro secreto, ya que todas las noches íbamos a cantarle todos juntos a la luna.

aun recuerdo la primera ves que espese a llamar al jefe de la aldea por su nombre.

flash back

era un dia como cualquier otro desde que vivo en berk, me pare y baje las escaleras cuando llege el final vi al jefe de la isla _bueno digo yo que es el jefe de la isla ya que siempre lo veo dando ordenes y encargándose de asuntos diplomáticos en la isla_ pienso mientra me le acerco para decir lo que yo creo que es su nombre

carolina: hola estoico- dije señalándolo _no se si entienda la palabra hola pera espero que el nombre si_pese mientras lo miraba, de repente el me sonrió

estoico: hipo, escuchaste eso carolina dijo mi nombre-le escuche gritar de alegría, aun que lo único que entendí fue ¨hipo¨ almenos se que acerté

hipo:¿que sucede papa?- lo vi bajar medio dormido

estoico:ella dijo mi nombre- me señalo con una sonrisa

hipo: ¿enserio?

estoico: si, mira escucha, anda di ¨estoico¨-bueno eso mas o menos lo entendí _ahora se lo que siente un bebe cuando esta aprendiendo a hablar_

carolina: estoico

estoico: lo oíste dijo mi nombre

hipo: bien ahora di ¨hipo¨

carolina: hipo

estoico: lo ves hipo pronto aprenderá nuestro idioma

ese mismo dia todo el mundo estuvo emocionado cuando pronunciaba su nombre, bueno de los que me acordaba

fin flash back

hoy abia un baile no se de que ni porque poco era lo que entendía ya que desde ase un tiempo aprendí una que otro palabra, lo único que sabia era que todos bailaban y sentía como la música (nota: Busindre Reel lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho esa canción y no pude resistirme a imaginar una imagen de hipo y carolina bailado esa canción) me llamaba y me invitaba a bailar. mire hacia un lado y allí estaban patan y astrid, parecía que patan estaba intentado invitar a astrid a bailar, pero ella se negaba, decidí aprovechar la distracción para invitar a hipo para que baile conmigo, eso me le acerque.

ningún pov solo un relato a nivel de observador

carolina: ¿quieres baila?- pregunto mientras sacaba un papel con un dibujo de ella e hipo bailando, lo cual hiso que hipo se sonrojar al rojo vivo pero igual acepto

hipo: si- dio mientra la tomaba de la mano para bailar

se estaban divirtiendo mucho hasta que hipo tropezó haciendo que cayeran juntos, lo cual hizo que carolina se riera, nadie sabia bien por que pero por alguna razón ella siempre se reía cuando tropezaba o se golpeaba con algo, lo cual era contagioso y al poco tiempo todos espesaron a reírse incluso hipo.

al final de la fiesta cuando todos estaban dormidos carolina decidió ir a ver la luna otra ves solo que esta ves todos sus amigos estaban muy borrachos y cansados como para seguirla, bueno excepto hipo el cual la siguió si que ella se diera cuenta, y ella empezó a cantar como todas las noches, _luce real mente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna _pensó hipo, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella, en momento ella se volteo y quedo frente a frente, demasiado cerca uno del otro, hipo empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido, que si ya carolina no le entendía por el idioma ahora menos, en eso comenzó a cantar una canción y el la siguió, aun que hipo no supiera el significado de ella, almenos la pronunciaba bien y en el fondo le encantaba esa canción aun que no supiera por que

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente

A mi corazón deja encantado

Ven toma mi mano

Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad….

En el instante en que te volvía encontrar

Mi mente trajo ambiente de un hermoso lugar

Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mi quiero saber

si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar

Si me das tu mano te llevare…

Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad tal vez sigues

pensando en el

No puedo yo saberlo pero se que tiempo y amor necesitas tu

Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallaras

Mi corazón encantado brilla

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia

Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer

Voy a amarte para toda la vida

No me importa que aun no te interese

Ven toma mi mano

Para huir de esta infinita oscuridad.

cuando terminaron de cantar se dieron cuenta se lo cerca que estaban, sus labios estaba casi rosándose, después de unos segundo poco a poco se fueron acercándose hasta cerrar la brecha entre ellos, comenzó como un beso dulce y poco a poco se hizo mas profundo, hipo pazo los brazos alrededor de la caderas de carolina, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello, ambos corazones latían a mismo tiempo, así quedaron por un buen tiempo, hasta que el oxigeno se volvió altamente necesario para ambos.

hipo: te amo- dijo para volverla a besar, esperando que entendiera lo que le decia

carolina: yo también- le respondió feliz antes de corresponderle el besos, esa era una de las palabras que habia aprendido debido a que la oía muchas beses cuando estaba cerca de alguna pareja

* * *

han pasado años desde hipo se había convertido en el líder de la aldea, se había casado con carolina y tuvo un par de gemelos nathanael y natalia, casi dos años después de haberle confesado su amor, carolina aprendió a hablar perfectamente su idioma lo cual hizo mas sencillas las cosa, y sus hijo montaban a los hijos de chimuelo y noah (el dragón de carolina)

hipo: ya volví-dijo hipo entrando a su casa

nathanael y natalia: papaaaaa volviste- gritaron los niños subiendo a los brazos de su padre

carolina: que bueno volviste, nuestros amigos nos invitaron a una guerra con nieve después de la tormenta ¿quieres ir?

hipo: si no me lo perdería por nada

carolina: bien

la vida no podía ser mas perfecta, tenia a sus hijos, a u esposa, a su dragon, a susu amigos, todo estaba en calma y todos eran felices


End file.
